What lies within
by shadowkat18
Summary: See what really happened to Severus and what made him kill Dumbledore. Not a lot of people knows what lies within the façade of every one of us, and he is going to find out more about himself. Rated T, but that might change!
1. Chapter 1

**What lies within**

**Prologue****: On which Albus Dumbledore asked him a favor.**

"You want me to do WHAT?" An angry voice was heard outside the headmaster's office, but thankfully no one was near enough to hear.

"Please Severus, lower your voice. This needs to stay between us."

The tall Potions master was pacing around the office, shaking his head, wanting to process the info his employer just told him. The older man was sitting behind the large wooden desk, watching his pace. Finally the man sat on a comfortable arm chair and leaned forward.

"You are asking me to kill you! I think that I have the right to be upset, _sir_!" The last word was said with a hint of sarcasm, "You know well that Harry Bloody Potter is going to hunt me down after that!"

The headmaster nodded gravely, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"That's why I am sending you on a special mission after you kill me, Severus. I need you to do something for me after I am gone."

"I can't do it Albus, you know I can't!"

The older man stood and walked next to his Potions Master.

"I am already dying, Severus. I am just making my death a little less painful that it's supposed to be and giving you a chance to gain more credit in Voldemort's eyes. That would help you to keep on spying and to carry my last will."

"What do you mean: I am already dying?"

Dumbledore lifted his sleeve and showed his burned arm to Snape. The master's eyes grew wide when he saw the skin boiling, as if it was being cooked in hot oil.

"The Burning Death curse."

The old man nodded and covered his arm.

"The curse is already starting to burn my arm completely. Soon, not even all the Pain Draughts I am drinking will numb the pain. Voldemort knew how to protect that Horcrux, and I was more than willing to risk my life to destroy it. Harry is supposed to meet me tonight to search for the next Horcrux. I know that Voldemort is planning a raid on the school tonight, so I need you to kill me then. In front of many Death Eaters as possible and in front of Harry. That will give you the means to run and carry my will freely from the Order. I am asking you to free me from a horrible and painful death, my old friend, and to swear to protect my only living family."

Severus' head shot up when he heard the last sentence.

"Family?"

Dumbledore nodded as he sat on the chair behind the desk once again.

"My granddaughter to be exact. She has been living overseas for a long time, after her parents died. My son William was an Auror, and so his wife, Audra. Laura was adopted by an American family and raised as a Muggle, completely ignorant of her magical background, until four years ago. Her powers awoke and my sources said that she had become really powerful. Soon Voldemort is going to want her power for his side, so I need you to find her and train her."

"Train her with what?"

"Basic magic control. She may be powerful, but she still needs to learn the basics on Defense Against the Dark Arts. I need you to take a magical oath and swear to me that you will protect her with your own life. It's a final wish from this old man, Severus. Besides, after the raid on the Ministry one year ago, Voldemort found a prophecy concerning her. Apparently, she is a crucial piece on our fight against the Dark."

Severus leaned back on the chair.

"Why me? Why do you want me to take care of your only relative left? Why not Lupin, or anyone else on the Order? You know the way I am Albus! I am not good dealing with people!"

The older wizard let out a tired laugh.

"Lupin has not the guts to deal with her Severus. I have kept an eye on her to know that she can be… strong-headed sometimes. She is a spirited young woman, loyal to her friends and family, ready to die and kill for them if it's necessary."

"Such Gryffindor qualities." Snape said with strong sarcasm.

"But she is also new on the magical world. She is powerful, but great power can corrupt the purest of souls. I need you to guide her, when I'm gone."

Severus sighed, knowing that there was no point on arguing with the old man.

"Fine, I will do it"


	2. Chapter one

**What lies within**

**Chapter one: Fulfilling a promise.**

"Please Severus…" A very tired Dumbledore said to the man standing in front of him, who had his wand pointing at him. Unknown to the Death Eaters around them, Harry Potter was watching all the events unfolding right in front of him, hidden under the safety of his Invisibility Cloak, unable to move. That fact was unknown to everyone, except for the old man and the one aiming at him.

Severus was heart-broken, seeing his mentor begging him to carry out the promise he made. He wanted to point his wand to the group behind him, and cast the Killing Curse at them, but he knew he had no choice.

"Avada Kedavra"

The green light shot out his wand and hit Dumbledore square on his chest. Snape saw him fall, slowly, as if the world had stopped spinning. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, he turned and grabbed Draco Malfoy, who stood there stunned, watching the man he was supposed to kill, fall down, with his eyes closed, and a small smile on his lips.

"Come on, we got to run!"

Draco snapped out of his trance and found himself looking to the eyes of a very angry Severus Snape. He was being dragged towards the Forbidden Forest, so they could apparate to safety. They were running when a hex fly, missing them by inches. Severus turned, looking for the source and saw a very angry Harry Potter running towards them.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Potter screamed in rage and Severus blocked the unforgivable with ease. Using Legilimens, he was assaulted by the building rage of the young man, but he also was able to know his coming attacks.

"No unforgivables from you Potter!" He yelled at the wizard behind them and run with Draco out the grounds, leaving the battle with a loud _pop_.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Six months after that terrible night had passed and Severus Snape was walking the streets of a Muggle college on the warm lands of Central America. Since the weather was different from the always cold England, he had to give up on using his robes, and began wearing Muggle clothing, searching for the same person he had searched for the last six months. Using the contacts Dumbledore had provided him, he had begun his search for the elusive little girl. Apparently, the address Dumbledore had given him was useless, since the family moved out the two-story house on a residential area, and no one knew where they were. When he asked for the girl, every answer was the same. _She never spoke to anyone, actually. She just arrived home late at night and left early the next day._

He sat on the small living room oh his apartment, near the campus of the local university. He lived on the third floor, and obviously the apartments were for students: small, cheap and with only the basics. He had bought as many books as possible, using the large inheritance his parents left him, which were converted into a lot of Muggle money. Thanking heavens for that thing Muggles called inflation, his money would last a lot, if he spend it on the basics. On the last few months he had hired a young man his contact had recommended to him (a hackler, or something like that.), who promised him that he would be able to find any info on the girl.

The contact called him earlier that day and told him that he had found info on the whereabouts of her, so he was sitting there, waiting for him to arrive. A knock took him out of his thoughts, and he walked to the door, taking a look at the peephole on it, watching at the young man on the other side of the door. Turning the knob, he let him in.

"Hi." The brown haired man gave him a cheerful wave and he frowned at him.

"You told me you had something for me."

The grin on the lad's face disappeared, and he took a file out the messenger bag that hung from his shoulder, handing it to him.

"She was not hard to find, but let me tell ya, she has a really weird past around her."

Severus placed the file on the table in the small dinning room and began scanning the numerous papers on it. A photo on the first page (Muggle picture, surely taken from a yearbook or something like that), showed a young girl smiling, kneeling in front of a small group of people, two males and one female standing behind her and a curly haired girl kneeling next to her.

"What do you mean with that?"

The man sat in front of him.

"It starts seven years ago. There is a report from her insurance policy from an accident. It says she fainted and broke a sink with her head, and no injuries were found. Then, on her sophomore year on high school, a car hit her, and all her injuries were a twisted ankle. That is scaring. How can anyone receive such hits and have no scratch?"

Snape ignored him and continued reading the info. After he finished he took the file and placed it on his personal room, before coming back to the living room, his wand on his hand.

"What the hell is that?" The boy said.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you." He pointed it at him and said: "_Obliviate"_

The man blinked a few times and stared at him.

"What am I doing here?"

Snape hid the wand behind him.

"I think you entered to the wrong apartment."

The young man turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry." He said, before turning around and leaving the place.

Severus went to his room and reopened the file. Reading the address of her current location, he saw that the girl lived nearby the campus and to his surprise; she was studying to become a Muggle teacher, History, to be exact.

Taking another look on the picture, he flipped it and saw the date written on the back. It was dated a month ago, so that means that her looks were the same. _Good, now that narrows my search a lot more, if I continue like this, I will be able to find her and fulfill my vow._

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The girl was sitting on the cafeteria, poking her food with her fork, absently looking through the window. She was lost on the thoughts of her recent dream, ignoring the chat of her friends next to her. The dream started the same as usual, dreaming of the death of a couple and an old man with a long beard picked her afterwards. Green flashes of light were all around her. They always ended up with her facing a snake-like creature, pointing a wooden stick at her and a flash of light coming out of it. However, this time she was the one casting the bolt of green light and a man stood in front of her, receiving it and falling to the ground. All she saw of him before waking up in fear were two deep black eyes staring at her, surrounded by long, silky black hair. _I wonder who he is…_

"Laura. Laura!"

She turned around and found her two friends staring at her.

"Seriously Lau, if you are going to daydream about Alexander, at least you could be a little more discreet!!" Her friend Jen said with an amused look on her face.

"I was not daydreaming about him!" She said to them, making them look at each other in disbelief.

"Yeah, right! And pigs fly!! Look! There is one passing by!!" Her other friend, Ashley was pointing out the window, a smug look on her face.

They all started laughing out loud.

"Seriously guys, you know I am not day dreaming about the bastard. He is such a prick!"

"Yeah, especially after that bitch we used to call "friend" starting flirting with him!" Jen said, her face showing a frown.

"ok, now relax! He behaved like a prick, so let's just ignore him" Laura said, getting up picking up her things and tying her hair with a wooden stick, "Besides, we have to go to class now, otherwise the teacher is gonna skin us alive if we are late again!"

She turned around and started walking out the cafeteria, while her friends stood up in a hurry.

"Hey, Laura, wait up!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Severus lasted a few hours going through the data on the girl. She was currently 21 years old and worked full time on a bookstore. She was good on English, which was an advance for him, considering that he was in a country where its main language was Spanish. She studied electronics, but she quit on her last year. Right now she was on her first year of college, after taking two years from high school.

Gazing at the clock on the wall, he saw that his usual lunch time was gone a while ago, so he decided to head to one of the multiple restaurants on the campus area. Considering it was the rainy season, he took a light black overcoat and walked down the stairs.

He walked passing all the chatting students on their way to class and even gave a frown to a girl who gave him a flirtatious look. The girl flinched and turned around, walking hurriedly away from him. He smiled at himself. _Seems that my professor scowl still works._ He was lost in thought when someone bumped against him and a black bag fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, just let me…" He heard a feminine voice apologizing and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw a pair of almond shaped brown eyes staring at him. The girl smiled at him.

"Its Ok, you are not the only one that seems to be daydreaming. I should have paid more attention to where I was walking." He said to her.

She finished collecting her things, and they both stood there. Severus couldn't say a word, since the resemblance to Albus was astounding, long brown hair, the same twinkling eyes as Dumbledore and even the same nose. They stood there staring at each other, when two voices interrupted them.

"Lau, are you staying there all day or what?" The girl turned around and faced her friends.

"Guys, I'm coming, so stop yelling at me!" She turned to face him and gave him a sweet smile, "Thanks"

She hurried away, walking with her friends. Severus stood there, pondering the recent encounter. _Seems that I am just starting to keep my promise._

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Laura walked to the bookstore after her encounter with the man on the sidewalk. Her mind kept on wandering around, at the feeling she had when her eyes met his. _He is special… I felt it. But how? It almost felt like… magic or something!_

"You ok?" A voice asked her and she looked up, facing one of her co-workers, Kathia.

She gave the older woman a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little concerned about my finals. Gotta go!"

She walked to her office on the back and started her computer. Another day of uploading the website and taking care of orders was ahead of her, so she decided that a little work could keep her busy from thinking from that dark eyed man. _He looks like the one on my dreams… and you know girl that your dreams tend to be more like premonitions. You felt the energy surrounding him. It's the same thing that happens when you do that remember?_

"Laura."

She looked up from her screen and found her boss staring at her.

"Yes sir?"

"I have an order that requires your attention. Since Will is on a sick leave, I need you to take it to the post office ASAP. Here is the money and please, go now!"

She nodded and took all the wrapped books, along with the money. Placing them on her desk, she tied her hair back on her usual bun, using the little wooden stick to keep it in place. She grabbed the books once more and walked towards the post office, not knowing that eyes scanned every move she made.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Severus was sitting on a small café across the bookstore, watching the girl as she walked in. The store was hidden on an old building, with the walls filled with graffiti. He sat there, sipping his coffee and noticing his surroundings. The area was a really dangerous one, especially when it gets dark. _She is only a little girl,_ a voice in his mind said. _No, she is a grown woman,_ another one said. His thoughts were distracted when he saw her walking out the front door, carrying a large package and clutching money on her hand. She turned around the corner and entered on one of the multiple doors of the huge building.

Snape decided that it was better to walk into the library and check her workplace. Getting up from the café and placing a few bills on the table, he walked into the establishment. Blinking a few times to get used to the darkness on the place, compared to the bright light on the outside he let a small smile appear on his face.

Rows of book shelves were lined around the walls and the, covered in different tomes. _Great place to do surveillance,_ he thought as he walked in.

"Can I help you sir?" A boy said in Spanish, but he knew enough to realize what he was saying. Shaking his head, he walked in, looking at the books on the shelves. Minutes passed until he felt her magic come in the room. He was hidden behind a bookshelf, and walked to the other end, looking her without being seen.

She was blushed; her hair pinned on a bun on the top of her head. She looking around, a frown on her face, which disappeared when the same boy talked to her.

"You Ok?" He said to her, making her give him an assuring smile.

"Yeah, I just had a weird feeling."

With that remark she walked to the back of the bookstore, and he waited a little before following her. He saw her entering a cubicle with glass walls. The small space was filled with paintings and stone masks. She sat down with a thump and he was surprised to see the books on a stack next to her tremble. _Telekinesis,_ he thought as he walked behind her range of vision, but still being able to watch her pick two small pods and placing one on her ears. Soon she started lip-synching along with whatever music she was hearing. Severus had seen enough college kids doing that. At first he found it weird, but soon he got used to it. _A telekinetic witch,_ he mused, _that power on a witch without proper training is weird and hard to control. I guess I am gonna have to keep and eye on her and find out what other powers she shows._

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Well, here is chapter one!! See that little purple button on the end of the page? Click it and let me know what cha think!!!**


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three: A curious turn of events**

The hour passed by and Severus continued to observe the girl, who sat all day long on a computer and from time to time went around the bookstore picking books and placing them back. Tedious work, obviously. He saw her more than once yawn tiredly and rubbing her eyes under the glasses she wore while she was sitting on the chair. The sun started to go down and the shadows got larger by the minute.

Laura looked up at the clock on the wall and let out a tired yawn. _Thank God, is 7 already! Time to go home…_ She put her black sweater on while her coworkers turned off the lights and placed her Converse messenger bag on her shoulder. Looking at it for a second she paused to think of the funny turns life took.

She had always been a weird kid, ever since she was little. When she was 6 years old she had a dream about a truck killing her dog. Little Laura woke up screaming in the middle of the night and took her mother a lot of hugs and soothing words to ease her fear. But a week later, when she was playing on her front yard, her dog ran out the house (something it never did before) and a dump truck killed it right in front of her eyes.

She never had friends while she was growing up. Her older sister taught her how to read when she was 5 and ever since her best friends were her books. Every kid in her school use to tease her, calling her the walking encyclopedia, just because she always knew the answers of the questions being asked to her. And there were always the accidents. She seemed to black out from time to time, waking up in different places. Her mother took her to the doctor and it diagnosed that something on her organism was draining her energy from time to time, making her black out.

What Laura never knew was that the people she called her family weren't her relatives at all. Normal young witches or wizards often used their powers under duress, like when Harry Potter disappeared the glass from the snake pit, making his cousin Dudley fall right into it. Or like Hermione Granger, who levitated a boy who was trying to steal her books when she was walking back home one day. Kids with normal magical abilities did than, but since Laura was more powerful than normal and living with so many suppressed emotions for so long, the way for her magic to show itself was through the blackouts.

Laura's life was never easy. Her foster mother married a young accountant out of love, and also wanting to leave a poor family. What the woman never knew was that her husband had lots of affairs, starting from the same day they were married. When Laura's older brother was born, her mother gave birth to him three months before his due date. Laura´s older sister, Silvia, was her mother's favorite. She was always the one who kept her toys in order and doing her chores perfectly.

When Albus Dumbledore found himself in the need of a place to leave his only granddaughter, he searched for a family whose genetic features were closer to his grandchild's parents. Using several memory charms, he allowed the family to believe that Laura was their third child.

So Laura grew up believing the people she lived with were her real family. But deep inside she knew things were different. Her foster mother was living with three children, a cheating husband with a drinking problem, so her temper was also very volatile. Laura was a really active child, so she was always being scolded for doing a lot of mess. Her relationship with her father was a distant one, only seeing him on the weekends, when he stayed home in the morning, leaving early to go partying with his friends.

Laura loved her parents. They were not perfect, but her mother always kept the family together. Her father was just a presence, but he never did anything for Laura to disapprove him.

_Besides he was the one with all the money,_ Laura thought as she bid her coworkers goodnight and walked to the bus stop. Her mother used to scold her for being so cold and a calculating person. Albus Dumbledore never knew that his son had fathered a Slytherin through and through. Even though she protected her family above everything else, Laura also knew that she had to play her cards right, otherwise people would just take advantage of her. She learned not to trust anyone, unless they have proved themselves. She learned that the hard way, but she was kinda glad that the cloth of innocence was taken off her eyes.

The night she learned that lesson, Laura was 9 years old. She had gone to bed as usual at 8, but around 11 p.m. she woke up hearing voices from the kitchen on the first floor of her house. She walked down the stairs, and found her mother serving her father dinner. She remembered going to greet her dad, who was in the kitchen looking for something. Suddenly she saw the item her father was looking for and bended to pick it up and stood up, unaware of the fact that her father was standing behind her and leaning to pick the same item when she got up. She remembered hitting her father on the face, making his glasses fall to the floor. The next thing she was aware of was a pain on her face and the cold sensation of the wall. A trickle of blood was running on the corner of her mouth. Her father had been so angered by the accident that had punched her on the face making her hit the wall and her head in the process.

She had blurry memories from that moment, but as if she was in a fog, she remembered her parents arguing and his father slapping her mom, yelling at them both to leave him alone.

Ever since that night Laura had lost all the innocence she had left. The world was no longer the safe place she thought it might be, but instead she was forced to mature, very quickly. A parade of emotions went through her 9 year old mind. First it was fear, the primal fear that made her sleep with a knife under her pillow for three months and be afraid of talking to her dad for 4 years. Then it was the resent, which she learned that could be good if she managed to handle the guilt her father felt at that time. Then it was only the fierce determination, as she vowed that she would never let a man put a hand on her without getting the proper punishment. Thankfully she was still and underage witch at the time, or a magical oath would have taken place.

Ever since she had changed, a lot. Like a true Slytherin, she kept her emotions in check, not letting people know exactly how she was feeling. She also started to learn basic self-defense, taking punches to the walls to toughen up her knuckles, high kicks and stuff like that. Her classmates on the technical high school she went to used to joke that she was the only girl that could punch someone harder than any other boy they met. She was a loner, having only a few friends, which coincidentally were the ones who helped her go through the hard studies of electronics. She loved her friends, but somehow she was more concerned about taking care of herself.

Walking through the rows of bars on the dark alley that took to her bus stop, Severus followed the girl closely. It was a really bad neighborhood, drunken college students celebrating the fact that it was Friday. He saw the girl dodge several party goers as she walked swiftly to the main road and waiting for the light to let her pass. Suddenly a long haired boy practically tackled her, making Severus draw his wand while he moved closer to her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl punching the guy playfully while she laughed at him.

"Seriously JD you should be more careful when you say hello, you scared me to death!" The boy laughed and moved his long hair from his face, showing his green eyes and hugging her.

"What would be the fun in that? Come on, I need you to do something for me…"

He started walking with her towards a crowded bar, but instead of going through the front door, they went through the alley in the back. Casting an invisibility charm, he followed them closely. _Going to an alley for a quick shag, probably_. They opened the door with the sign "Employees Only" and entered the club, closely trailed by Severus. They entered a room, where a bunch of long-haired punks waited for them. He saw how they all came to greet the girl.

"Yo, Laura girl, you are finally here!!"

"Wasup baby girl?"

She hugged all the boys and sat in a stool, while one of them handed her a drink. She quickly sniffed it.

"Is not poisoned you know" JD said to her, while she punched him again.

"I know smartass, but I can't drink something too smelly, then I would go home smelling like a bar…"

"… and you would get in trouble, yeah, yeah, we all know the story. Is just vodka with Sprite girl."

"So," she said while she took a swig from the glass, "What do I have to do? Play the guitar? Did JD got his fingers hit with the door again?"

They all laughed remembering when their guitarist got his fingers bandaged for a week. Since he was the one who taught her how to play the guitar, she had to practice with the band for all the gigs of that week. JD scowled at them, making them laugh even harder.

"Actually no, we need ya for something else."

"Sound checking?"

"Nope"

"Light show?"

"Mmm, nope."

"Then what?"

They all looked at each other and JD talked.

"We want you to sing."

Laura stood up, knocking the glass in her hand.

"No! I told ya, I can't sing!"

Jd stood also, getting close to her.

"We heard you sing. You are good, whether you like it or not."

"But I've heard what you guys sing, I can't sing that low. My voice is mezzo-soprano, I can't go that low."

"Then we will play any song you want. Besides what we do now are covers, since the next album is not even out yet."

She cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Any song I want?"

"Any song you want, as long as it is not a girly song. Or reguetton."

"Fine, I'll do it."

Severus stood there while the band guys cheered and clapped at her and she made a mock bow.

"So, let's get this one thing straight. I am doing this because of you guys, nothing more and nothing less. But let me tell ya that this is a one time thing only. But…"

She looked at them with a pleading expression on her face. They all sighed and said at once:

"What is it?"

"Not even one girl song?? I _am _a girl after all…"

"Which one"

"I love rock n´ roll?"

They all sighed again.

"Fine"

Severus missed the rest of the conversation, since he walked out the room and finished the spell. Then he walked to the front of the club and got in. He walked within the crowd and saw the girls he saw her with earlier. He walked towards the bar and ordered a whiskey while he sat on a stool. Soon all the music stopped and a brunette walked on stage towards the microphone on it.

"Now, what you all have been waiting for, from Canada, on their yearly tour, here it comes, Doom Circus!"

The crowd cheered and got closer to the stage, while a guy whispered something on the brunette's ears. She soon took the mic again.

"I have just been informed that the vocalist of the band cannot perform due a really bad flu, but don't worry! The show goes on and from the first time on the band's career, their backup guitarist is gonna perform. Ladies and gentleman please put your hands together for a national talent, miss Laura García!"

The light went off and a voice started singing.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I notice your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here _

_And it makes no sense at all_

Severus' black eyes followed the curvaceous figure that appeared on stage, sitting on a stool, all dressed in black, with low heeled boots and spiked bracelets on her wrists.

_They taped over your mouth _

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribble out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

She stood towards the long haired boy that tackled her earlier and leaned against him.

Soon she whispered right into his ear, with a low and seductive voice

_Crush, crush, crush, crushcrushcrush!_

. Then she moved back in front on the crowd.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one to I was just counting on_

_That never happened; I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this._

She started moving around the stage, making the crowd jump at her mark, smiling until her eyes caught his, making her stop for a second. But before she could react, the rest of the song started again.

_If you wanna play it like a game_

_Well come on, come on let's play_

_Cause I rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies._

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies._

He saw her dance around the stage, noticing that a black haired boy was standing next to him, with two of his friends.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, that is her. I cheated on her because she was so cold and never let me go pass second base, but I'm telling ya guys, after seeing her like this, I am sooo gonna get some with her tonight."

The guys laughed and nodded enthusiastically. Severus heard the other guys mumbling "Yeah, me too", while the girl continued singing.

_Crush, crush, crush, crushcrushcrush!_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one to I was just counting on_

_That never happened; I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now!_

_Rock and roll, baby, don't you know that we are all alone now_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, don't you know baby we are all alone now_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, don't you know baby we are all alone now_

_Gimme something to sing about! _

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one to I was just counting on_

_That never happened; I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this._

_More than this._

The song ended and the lights went black. When they were back on, the group of boys next to Severus was gone, and apparently, she was gone too. Walking towards the back, he couldn't find her anywhere, and only saw the band sitting for a while, the long haired guy holding his cheek, while the other ones laughed.

"Where is she?"

The group turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"If you are looking for Laura, she already left. Apparently she does not take lies very well. She found out that we lied about Will being sick and all, so she slapped Jd really hard and left. What do you want to now anyway?"

Severus ignored him and walked to the backdoor, opened it and got to the alley. Walking towards the street, he heard voices. He approached the source and saw that the threesome from the bar had her surrounded. And judging by her look, she was scared.

"Come on, Laura I know you are missing me." The inebriated black haired guy placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed it. Soon the look of fear on her eyes changed to a scowl and she pushed him back.

"If I remember correctly, _you _were the one who dumped me, Alex. Besides, I already told you to leave me alone!"

She narrowed her eyes, looking at every one of them in the eye.

"Get out of my way."

Alex stood up and gave her an evil smile.

"Do you think that I am gonna let you reject me again? Specially after seeing you move like a slut on that stage? I want you to give me what you denied me for months and something for my friends here too."

He made a move to grab her, but was received with a punch straight to his nose, making him stumble back, while blood flowed down his face. He lifted his hand and saw it was covered in blood.

"You bitch! You think you are so tough? Let's see what you can do against the three of us."

Severus saw as the girl stood in a defensive position, her eyes narrowed and challenging them to attack her. He knew that no matter how strong she seemed to be, that she had no chance against three men, all by herself. And his assumption proved to be correct. While she was fighting against the first guy, one of the other goons walked behind her and hit her with a wooden plank, making her fall to the ground. Severus quickly walked around the corner.

"What is going on here?"

The three goons stood and turned to face him.

"Get out of here grandpa, we are setting a score here."

He gave them his best Potions master scowl.

"Three men against a little girl? That is not setting a score. It is an ambush!"

The two goons stood threateningly towards Severus, in a way that reminded him of Crabbe and Goyle. On the meantime, Alex was grabbing the girl from the floor. She started to stir and when she was fully awake, the boy held her by the throat. She started to struggle against the hold, but was stopped when he squeezed her throat, cutting her air supply.

Severus took out his wand and pointed it against the two goons.

"Let her go." He hissed at them. They only laughed.

"Or what? You are gonna spank us with that stick?"

He flicked his wand at them and cast two stunners. Both guys fell face first to the floor, while the third one kept his hold on Laura. She could feel as her strength was leaving her and her brain started to panic.

Before Severus had a chance of casting another spell, suddenly the guy started screaming and the air was filled with the smell of burned flesh. Smoke rose from the hand that held the girl from her throat and he released her, making her fall to the floor in all fours.

Severus saw that the boy held his burned hand with the good one. It was black, with red spots.

"What did you do to me?" He yelled at the girl, who was coughing to clear the burning feeling on her throat.

Severus stood forward and cast an Obliviate on the guy, then a stunner. He didn't heal his hand though. Then he kneeled next to the girl.

"Are you Ok?"

She sat with difficulty and leaned against a wall.

"I'm fine. My head hurts like hell, but I'm ok."

Severus flicked his wand, using a medi-witch spell and checked her head. She had no concussions, but the injury was bleeding. Moving her hair aside, he saw that the cut was around two inches long.

"Can you walk?"

She tried to stand up, but her knees buckled and she stumbled. He caught her and let her use his body for support.

"I guess that answers my question. I live nearby, so maybe we can heal that properly."

She just nodded and they walked. Somehow, Severus knew that training this witch was going to be a little more complicated than usual.

And it would be.


End file.
